La Hermana de Ranma
by Perryloveflowersandbooks
Summary: Historia creada en base al Manga de Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko Takahashi. Ranma y Akane tiene 17 años, siguen siendo los mismos, pero un día llega una persona, que al parecer es hermana de Ranma, que cambia las cosas completamente. Esta historia está hecha en base a un sueño, y me pareció tan buena idea que decidí escribirlo. Espero que les guste.
1. El compromiso de Kasumi

Esta historia está inspirada en la serie Ranma 1/2 creada por Rumiko Takahashi. Tiene los mismos personajes y estos mantienen sus características. La historia comienza como cualquier capítulo, pero irrumpe un nuevo personaje que cambia las cosas: Una misteriosa chica.  
No quiero dar más pistas sobre la historia, asi que comenzamos y espero que les guste.

Perry

Ranma y Akane tiene 17 años y las cosas no han cambiado mucho entre ellos. Discuten constantemente y pelean como niños pequeños, aunque en el fondo se quieren el uno al otro.

Capítulo 1: El Compromiso de Kasumi.

-¡Ranma, date prisa! ¡Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa!-grita Akane, al tiempo que toma su mochila y corre hacia la calle. Es un día de escuela cualquiera, y Ranma está retrasado, como siempre. El chico corre tras ella, aún con una tostada del desayuno en la mano.  
-¿MI culpa, dices? ¡Lo que pasa es que TÚ no me despertaste a tiempo, niña boba!  
Akane se detiene molesta, y se acerca a Ranma con la intención de golpearlo, cuando de pronto...  
¡PAF!  
Un panda gigante aparece y golpea a Ranma en la cabeza con un paquete. Tenía también un cartel: "Olvidaste tu almuerzo, hijo".  
¡PAF!  
-¡No tenías que golpearme!-grita Ranma, y pega una patada al panda, que sale volando-. Vamos, ahora si que llegaremos tarde- dice dirigiéndose a Akane, al tiempo que recoge su almuerzo del suelo y echa a correr hacia a escuela. La chica lo sigue sin decir nada.  
***

En la escuela...

Era la hora del almuerzo. Ranma está con sus amigos comiendo, cuando llega Ukyo:  
-Ranma, te preparé un delicioso okonomiyaki (pan japonés). Es de carne, tu favorito- dice ofreciendoselo con una sonrisa.  
-Eh? Vaya, muchas gracias, Ukyo- responde Ranma, algo confuso.  
De pronto se escucha un estruendo, y una de las murallas del salón queda hecha polvo. Era Shampoo con su bicicleta.  
-Espera un momento, Ranma. Te traje un plato de sopa de fideos, están recién hechos-, dijo la chica del cabello azul.  
-Oye Shampoo, ni pienses que Ranma va a comerse tus asquerosos fideos, él prefiere mis panes japoneses, ¿Verdad, Ranma querido?  
-Eh...  
-No digas bobadas, Ukyo. A Ranma le gusta mucho mi sopa de fideos, ¿cierto?  
-Eh...  
-Vamos, Ranma. Dilo de una vez, ¿a quien prefieres?- Le preguntó Ukyo. Ranma no sabía donde esconderse. Odiaba que las chicas lo molestaran de esa forma.  
-Te reto, Ukyo. Vamos a pelear por su amor- dijo Shampoo, arremangándose.  
-Muy bien, y la que gane se queda con Ranma.  
La dos chicas salieron al pasillo a pelear, y Ranma se dispuso a por fin comerse su almuerzo. Mientras tanto, Akane lo miraba molesta desde el otro lado de la sala.  
Un Chico alto y de pelo oscuro entra al salón. Su pelo ondea al viento. Saca un ramo de flores de detrás de su espalda. Todos lo miran atentamente.

-Akane Tendo...  
-He venido...  
- A pedirte...  
- ¡QUE SALGAS CONMIGO!- Gritó Kuno Tatewaki corriendo a abrazar a Akane.  
-UY, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- dijo Akane al tiempo que lo golpeaba.  
-¿Por qué no me aceptas, Akane Tendo? - Preguntó el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Es por Saotome, ¿verdad?-. Kuno se dió vuelta y apuntó a Ranma:  
- TÚ!  
-Eh?  
-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, SAOTOME! ¡VEN Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE!  
-Ya déjame en paz, Kuno- Dijo Ranma, molesto, al tiempo que le daba un buen golpe. Kuno salió volando por la ventana del salón-. ¿Que acaso no ves que estoy comiendo?  
Luego se volvió hacia Akane:  
- Y tú, por tu culpa no puedo comer tranquilo, ¿por qué no le dices a Tatewaki que te deje en paz de una vez por todas?  
Akane lo miró molesta.  
-¿Y crees que no se lo he dicho? Pero no entiende, Kuno está loco.  
-Ya sé que está loco, ¿de qué otra forma se podría fijar en una niña tan fea como tú?  
-¡RANMA!- la cara de Akane estaba roja de rabia.  
PUM! (ataque del bolso)  
PAF! (silla voladora)  
CRACK! (mesa rompe-huesos)  
-Ouch!  
-Akane, creo que eso fue demasiado...- le dijo su amiga.  
-Aay...- se quejó Ranma.  
- Se lo merece, por tonto -dijo ella enojada aún.

***  
De vuelta a casa...

Ranma *solo*  
-Vaya, creo que Akane me dislocó el hombro, tendré que pasar por la consulta del doctor Tofu. Y encima se fue sin mi, es una pesada...

-Buenas tardes, doctor Tofu- dijo Ranma entrando en la consulta.  
-Ah, hola, Ranma, ¿que tal?- Saludó el doctor, tan amable como siempre.  
- No muy bien, tengo dislocado el hombro.  
-Fue Akane, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, igual que siempre...  
El doctor le acomodó el hombro al chico con un solo movimiento rápido y enérgico.  
-Ya estás bien- el doctor sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias, Doctor. Nos Vemos.  
Ranma se disponía a irse, pero el doctor Tofu lo retuvo un momento.  
- Espera, Ranma, quería hablarte... sobre Kasumi  
- Eh? ¿Qué sucede con ella?- Preguntó Ranma confundido.  
- Pues... No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estoy enamorado de ella, desde hace mucho tiempo y... quisiera... confesarle lo que siento.  
-Entonces vaya y hágalo.  
-Pero, ¿Tú crees que me acepte? preguntó el doctor asombrado.  
- Por supuesto, usted es amable y muy buena persona, estoy seguro de que Kasumi también lo quiere a usted.  
Los ojos del Dr. Tofú comenzaron a brillar, como siempre que le hablaban de Kasumi  
-Jajaa, que bien, que bien, ¿No es genial, Betty?- Dijo el doctor Tofu, al tiempo que agarraba a Betty (el esqueleto) y se ponía a bailar con él.  
-Ejem, yo.. mejor me voy- dijo Ranma, y salió.

Ya se había hecho tarde, y en casa estaba la cena servida.

-¿Donde estabas, Ranma?- preguntó Soun Tendo.  
- En la consulta del Doctor Tofu, es que tenía el hombro dislocado- respondió el chico, al tiempo que miraba a Akane, tratando de hacerla sentir culpable. Ella solo miró a otro lado, molesta.  
- Ahh, el querido Doctor... ¿Cómo está? -preguntó el Sr. Tendo  
- Muy bien, y al parecer iba a venir a verlo- respondió Ranma.  
- Y por-.  
En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.  
- Yo voy- dijo Akane, levantándose de inmediato.  
Se escuchaban las voces provenientes del recibidor.  
-Hola, ¿que tal, pequeña Akane?  
- Oh, es usted, Doctor Tofu.  
-Si, está tu padre?  
- Si, por aquí, pase, por favor.  
Apareció Akane, acompañada por el Doctor Tofu. Aunque estaba Kasumi presente el Doctor se comportó totalmente serio, cosa que extrañó a Ranma.  
-Buenas noches a todos- saludó el Doctor-. Quería hablar con usted, señor Tendo. En privado.  
-Eh... Por supuesto, vamos afuera.  
Los dos hombres salieron y Soun cerró la puerta. Todo el mundo se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar.  
Luego de unos minutos, el señor Tendo volvió a entrar:  
-Kasumi, hija, ¿puedes venir un momento?  
Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la joven, que se puso muy nerviosa, y estaba algo sonrojada.  
Salió al patio junto con su padre y todos volvieron a tratar de escuchar.  
-¡pero qué cosha pasha? NO se escucha nada!- reclamó el maestro Hapossai.  
-Es obio-dijo Akane-. El doctor Tofu vino a pedir la mano de Kasumi.  
-Ay no, mi linda Kasumi se va a casaar- el Maestro Hapossai empezó a lloriquear.  
-Cállese de una vez, Maestro- Dijo Ranma dándole una patada.  
-Que bueno que el Doctor finalmente se atrevió a confesar lo que sentía por Kasumi- Dijo Genma Saotome, emocionado-. Ranma, tú deberías hacer lo mismo y confesar de una vez tu amor por Akane.  
-Ya déjame en paz!- gritó Ranma.  
-No permitiré que te acerques a mi linda Akane- gritó Hapossai lanzándose sobre Ranma.  
Genma, Ranma y el Maestro Hapossai se enzarzaron en una pelea, mientras que Nabiki y Akane los miraban aburridas.  
-Hombres- dijo Akane.  
-Es lo que estaba pensando- respondió su hermana.

En eso entraron el Sr. Soun junto con el Doctor y Kasumi, que venían de la mano. La pelea se detuvo al instante y los tres se sentaron haciendo como si nada.  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó el Sr. Saotome  
- Familia, hay que organizar una boda- respondió Soun Tendo Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. Kasumi se nos casa.


	2. La ayudante de Ukyo

Capítulo 2:

La ayudante de Ukyo

-Bueno, familia, necesito que todos cooperen con la organización de la boda -dijo Soun Tendo esa mañana, mientras tomaban desayuno-. Sr. Saotome, ustéd se hará cargo de la decoración. Nabiki, querida, necesito que vayas al café "El Gato" y encargues la comida para la celebración...  
-Pero yo puedo cocinar...-dijo Kasumi.  
-Oh, no querida Kasumi, tu no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo- dijo el Sr. Tendo sonriendo.  
-Papá, yo puedo cocinar también, no es necesario que encargues la comida...-dijo Akane, animada.  
Todo el mundo (excepto la dulce Kasumi) puso cara de "ay, no, ella no, por favoor". Soun intentó disimular y dijo, apenas sonriendo:  
-N-no es necesario que te molestes, Akane. Es mejor que encarguemos la comida. Cocinar para tanta gente es mucho trabajo.  
-Y además no queremos que ningún invitado muera envenenado- agregó Ranma por lo bajo.  
-Grr, ¡ya te oí, Ranma!- gritó Akane, golpeándolo con la mesa.  
Y de esa agradable forma terminó el desayuno.  
-Ranma, Akane- los llamó Soun-. Ustedes se harán cargo de las invitaciones, pueden invitar a todos sus amigos. Y por favor intenten no discutir.  
-está bien, papá- dijo Akane, sonriendo. Al parecer había olvidado su enojo.

En ese momento aparece el maestro Hapossai corriendo, cargando un balde con agua.  
-¡Ranmaa!- grita, al tiempo que arroja el agua sobre el chico. Ranma se transforma en mujer, y el Maestro salta sobre él (ella) y lo (la) abraza.  
-Ay, shi, que bonito, que bonito-decía el maestro apretando el torso del chico(a).  
-Grr... ¡Ya déjeme en paaz, viejo libidinoso!- dijo Ranma chica, al tiempo que golpeaba al Maestro, que salía volando.  
-Bueno...- dijo Akane, ignorando la interrupción-. Primero debemos hacer una lista de invitados.  
-Buena idea. Hay que preguntarle a Kasumi a quién quiere invitar- agregó Ranma, mientras traía una tetera con agua caliente y se la echaba por la cabeza.  
-Papá dijo que podíamos invitar a nuestros amigos. Estaba pensando en invitar a Ryoga, además de a Ukyo y Shampoo, por supuesto, ¿qué te parece?  
-Haz lo que quieras-respondió Ranma-. A mi me da igual.  
Akane lo miró molesta.  
-Se supone que Ryoga es tu amigo.  
Ranma iba a responder, pero Kasumi intervino, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina:  
-Me parece muy bien que inviten a Ryoga, es un chico muy simpático y amable, además es amigo de Ranma-, dijo la chica sonriendo.  
-Bien, voy a escribirle ahora mismo-Akane tomó una tarjeta y la pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

Algunos días después en un pueblo desconocido...  
Ryoga *solo*  
-Esta carta es de Akane- mira el sobre con ojos emocionados-. Reconozco su letra. Seguramente al fin reconoce lo que siente por mí.  
Rasga el sobre impaciente y comienza a leer:

_Querido Ryoga:  
__Esperando que te encuentres bien, procedemos a invitarte a nuestra boda, que se realizará el día..._

La carta cae al suelo. Ryoga no se molesta en recogerla, está demasiado conmocionado. Piensa que su amada Akane se casará con otro... con Ranma...  
-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esto debe ser una broma de Ranma!- grita, casi llorando.- Pero... es la letra de Akane, ella es la que me invitó.  
Cierra los ojos un momento para tomar una desición.  
-Voy a ir- dice finalmente-. Si Akane quiere que esté ahí, estaré, no importa lo difícil o doloroso que pueda ser esto para mí. ¿Donde quedó la tarjeta?- mira para uno y otro lado buscándola-. Necesito saber el lugar y la fecha.  
Finalmente encuentra la tarjeta y termina de leerla:  
_...se realizará el día 23 de Agosto próximo en el Dojo Tendo_

_Con cariño se despiden:_  
_Kasumi Tendo y Dr. Tofu_

...

-¡No puede ser!- Ryoga casi se desmaya del alivio que sintió-. Menos mal que se casa Kasumi y no Akane ^.^  
-Si es así no hay problema, iré a la boda, así también podré ver a mi amada Akane-. El chico recogió sus cosas y se puso en marcha.

-Ranma, necesito que vayas al restaurante de Ukyo y compres algo para cenar- le pidió Kasumi al chico-. Con todos los preparativos para la boda no he tenido tiempo de cocinar nada-agregó entregándole el dinero.  
-Claro- el chico se levantó de un salto y partió rumbo al restaurante.

-Hola, Ranma querido-, lo saludó Ukyo sonriente cuando lo vio entrar al local-. Enseguida te atiendo.  
La chica estaba cocinando, como siempre. Al parecer el negocio iba muy bien, el local estaba repleto, y Ukyo parecía algo cansada.  
Luego de preparar el pedido para Ranma se detuvo a charlar un momento con el chico:  
-... y como ves el negocio va excelente, es una muy buena época, pero estoy un poco colapsada de trabajo- le contó mientras daba vuelta un okonomiyaki.  
-¿Y no has pensado en contratar un ayudante?- le preguntó el chico de ojos azules.  
Ella lo miró, y luego dijo:  
-Es una buena idea, no lo había pensado-. Luego lo miró otra vez, pensativa, y agregó sonriendo: -Tal vez TÚ podrías ayudarme.  
-¿Eh? ¿que? Oh, no, yo no estaba diciendo eso...- dijo Ranma retrocediendo.  
-Si, y así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos-. Ukyo se acercó más a él y sonrió:- Sí, sería perfecto.  
-Pero yo no puedo ayudarte...  
-¿Por qué no?- Ukyo comenzaba a molestarse-. Es por Akane, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué? No, yo no he dicho eso, lo que pasa...- a Ranma no se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Ukyo lo miró arqueando las cejas  
-Lo que pasa es que hay mucho trabajo con la boda de Kasumi, y debo ayudar-terminó el chico atropelladamente. Luego tomó su pedido, y con un rápido "Nos vemos, Ukyo" salió del restaurante.  
La chica se quedó algo decepcionada, pero meditó el consejo de Ranma.  
A la mañana siguiente colgó el siguiente cartel:  
SE NECESITA COCINERO DE MEDIO TIEMPO.  
PREGUNTAR CON LA DUEÑA.

A la mañana siguente apareció una chica preguntando por el anuncio. Debía de tener cerca de 15 años. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, no muy largo, y grandes ojos azules. A Ukyo le pareció vagamente familiar.  
-Vengo por el anuncio-dijo ella.  
-Está bien, necesito que cocines un okonomiyaki en 3 minutos. Si pasas la prueba te contrato.  
La chica tomó los implementos que Ukyo le tendía y comenzó a cocinar con mano experta. En menos de 3 minutos el pan japónés estaba listo. tenía muy buen aspecto, y olía delicioso.  
Ukyo lo probó. También sabia bien.  
-Está bien, quedas contratada. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Sakura.  
-Necesito que me digas tu apellido.  
-Sólo soy Sakura- insistió la chica.  
-Está bien- Ukyo la miró, sospechosa-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Quince.  
-Bien, necesito una autorización firmada por tus padres diciendo que te permiten trabajar.  
-Vivo sola, llegué anoche a la ciudad-. La chica la miró desafiante. Ukyo sabía como se sentía Sakura, ella también había pasado casi toda su vida sin padres.  
Le sonrió:  
-Entonces no hay problema. Empiezas mañana, y luego discutiremos tu sueldo. Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, puedes hacerlo aquí, tengo una habitación de sobra.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo donde vivir- le sonrió-. ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
Y sin agregar nada más, salió del local y se perdió de vista.  
"qué extraño"-pensó Ukyo. "Juraría haberla visto antes, hay algo familiar en ella..."

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Al otro día en la escuela:  
-Alumnos, atención: Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Sakura y está adelantada un par de cursos, por favor sean amables con ella- les anunció el profesor esa mañana.  
Ukyo alzó la vista. Ahí estaba la chica, con el uniforme de la escuela. Se veía bastante segura, aunque era menor que el resto de sus compañeros. Sakura la vio y le sonrió. Sin decir nada ni presentarse pasó entre los asientos hasta llegar junto a Ukyo. Tomó un banco y se sentó junto a ella.  
Akane se acercó a saludar a su nueva compañera, junto con otros chicos de la clase.  
-Hola, Sakura, mi nombre es Akkane, y veo que ya conoces a Ukyo.  
-Si-, intervino Ukyo entusiasmada-. Trabaja conmigo en el restaurante.  
-¿De verdad? Pues vaya, nunca la había visto- se extrañó Akane.  
-Me contrató ayer-respondió la chica nueva-. Soy nueva en la ciudad, llegué el otro día- sonrió a Akane.  
Todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a bombardear a preguntas a la chica:  
-¿Y como es que estás adelantada dos cursos?  
-Siempre fui una buena estudiante, es por eso que me adelantaron.  
-¿Donde vivías antes?  
-Al sur de Japón.  
-¿Vives con tus padres?  
-Vivía solo con mi madre, pero ahora está de viaje.  
-¿Me das tu teléfono? Eres muy bonita  
-¿Quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial?  
-Me gusta tu cabello, ¿qué te pones para tenerlo así?

Ranma estaba con sus amigos sin enterarse de nada, pero cuando escucharon que la chica nueva era taan bonita, los dos chicos arrastraron al de la trenza hasta ahí a curiosear.  
-Vamos, Ranma. A tí no te interesa por que tienes a Akane, pero nosotros tenemos derecho también a conocer chicas bonitas.  
-¡Pero a mi no me interesa! ¿Por qué me meten en esto? Además es menor que ustedes, no sean aprovechados.  
-No importa, son solo dos años, ni que se notara, además. Y te pedimos esto por que tu siempre estás rodeado de chicas hermosas.  
-Si, anda Ranma, consíguenos una cita con la chica nueva.  
-Eso, y te daremos nuestro almuerzo durante una semana.  
-¿De verdad?- Ranma pareció pensarlo.  
-Si, vamos, Ranma, anda.  
Lo empujaron entre la multitud hasta donde estaba Sakura.  
-Heeey!  
La chica ya estaba un poco harta de ser el centro de atención. Al principio había respondido a todo tratando de ser amable, pero ya empezaba a aburrirse de las chicas que querían ser sus amigas y de los chicos que la invitaban a salir. Además, Ukyo y Akane se habían olvidado de ella y charlaban entre ellas, dejándola sola entre ese montón de desconocidos. Estaba bastante molesta, cuando Ranma salió volando y cayó sobre ella.  
-Ahhh!  
CRASH!  
Sakura terminó sentada en el suelo, con Ranma tirado a su lado, entre sillas y mesas despatarradas.  
-Lo lamento- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie inmediatamente-. ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ofreciéndole ayuda a la chica.  
Ella lo miró molesta y aceptó la mano que él le tendía. Akane observaba desde lejos, furiosa.  
-Oye, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención...-Ranma había olvidado el nombre de la chica.  
-Sakura-. dijo ella sacudiéndose-. Me llamo Sakura.  
Acto seguido, le dio un buen golpe a Ranma. Luego recogió sus cosas y salió muy tranquila al patio de la escuela. Era hora del descanso.  
-Aay-se quejó Ranma. Tenía a mejilla roja-. Tiene la mano dura, es como tú, Akane- le dijo a la chica, que se había acercado a él.  
-No me digas...-respondió ella, mientras tomaba un pupitre-. ¡TOMA!  
-Oouch...  
-Descarado, para que aprendas- concluyó saliendo también.  
-Ay, pero, ¿qué les pasa?  
-No estuvo bien el haberte lanzado sobre Sakura de ese modo, Ranma. Fue muy descortés- lo regañó Ukyo, largándose, seguramente tras Akane.  
-Mffñfmfm por culpa de ustedes, mffñgfmñf- Ranma se quedó en el suelo, refunfuñando molesto.

-Sakura- la llamó Akane.  
La chica estaba sentada bajo un árbol, almorzando. Alzó la cabeza cuando oyó su nombre, y sonrió a Akane.  
-Hola.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Claro-. La castaña corrió sus cosas para hacerle un sitio junto a ella.  
-Disculpa a Ranma, generalmente no se comporta así, es un buen chico cuando llegas a conocerlo.  
-¿Es tu novio?  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Akane nerviosa, sonrojándose.  
-Pues me dio esa impresión, quiero decir, tú no te diste cuenta, pero cuando se cayó, él te miraba, quizás nervioso de que te pusieras celosa. Y al parecer así fué...- dijo ella pensativa.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Akane estaba aún más roja.  
-Por que los oí discutir cuando salí.  
Akane frunció el ceño.  
-Pues eres bastante perceptiva. La verdad es que estamos comprometidos, pero fue una decisión de nuestros padres, no algo que hayamos querido nosotros- le explicó la chica.  
-Ya veo...  
En eso llegó Ukyo.  
-Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal?-. Se sentó junto a ellas-. Ranma está bastante molesto. Dice que no fue su culpa.  
-Cómo no, si siempre que hay una chica bonita él tiene algo que ver.  
-Parece que ese Ranma es bastante popular-comentó Sakura.  
-Ni que lo digas-respondió Ukyo-. Cada vez que algo extraño sucede, está Ranma de por medio, todo el mundo lo conoce-  
-Hola amigas- interrumpió una chica pelirroja. La chica llevaba ropa de hombre, y estaba colgando del árbol, de cabeza. Una trenza colgaba tras su espalda.  
Sakura la miró extrañada.  
-¿Está en nuestra clase?- preguntó confundida, mirando de Akane a Ukyo-. No recuerdo haberla visto.  
-Verás...- dijo Akane, al tiempo que tomaba a la chica por la trenza y la bajaba del árbol-. Esta chica sí está en nuestra clase.  
-Ay, suéltame-se quejó la pelirroja (que obviamente era Ranma).  
Akane tomó una tetera que le tendía Ukyo.  
-Ni lo pienses, Akane- La amenazó la pelirroja. Sakura no entendía nada.  
-Cállate, Ranma- le respondió la chica cortante.  
-Sí, de cualquier modo se enterará en algún momento, es mejor que lo sepa ahora- intervino Ukyo.  
-Lo que pasa Sakura, es que no recuerdas a esta chica porque...-dijo al tiempo que vaciaba la tetera sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja  
-... Esta chica es Ranma.  
Sakura miró asombrada al chico de cabello negro que las miraba ahora enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados.  
-Muchas gracias, Akane- dijo sarcástico.  
-Vaya-dijo Sakura-, esto es muy extraño, no pensé que fueras un afeminado.  
-¡Qué no lo soy! ¡Es un embrujo! ¡Una maldición! ¡Y nadie me comprende!- se fue a llorar a a un rincón, deprimido.

Más tarde...  
-Ranma, necesito que vayas al restaurante de Ukyo- le pidió Soun Tendo.  
-¿Otra vez? Pero si fui ayer- alegó Ranma.  
-Pero Kasumi no está cocinando. Además Ukyo hace descuento si vas tú a comprar, por favoor- le rogó.  
-Esto no es justo- se quejó Ranma, tomando el dinero que le tendía.

Al llegar al restaurante se encontró con Sakura tras la barra.  
-Buenas tardes en qué puedo servir-, ah, eres tú- lo miró con desgana. Al parecer aún no le perdonaba el incidente de la mañana.  
-¿Dónde está Ukyo?- preguntó Ranma.  
-Salió a hacer algunas compras. Yo estoy a cargo, por ahora. ¿Qué te sirvo?  
-Es para llevar. Una cena para siete, por favor-pidió Ranma sentándose frente a ella.  
La chica comenzó a buscar ingredientes y a mezclarlos todos en un bol.  
Lo hacía con mucha agilidad, casi como Ukyo, pensó Ranma. Y era bonita, con esos ojos azules y el cabello castaño...  
-¿Eres muy amigo de Ukyo?- le preguntó ella mientras cocinaba.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Pues por que todo el día habla de tí: "que si Ranma esto", "que Ranma lo otro", "este es el favorito de Ranma", etc etc- dijo imitando la voz de Ukyo.  
-Si, bueno, la verdad... Somos amigos. O al menos, yo la considero mi amiga- respondió el chico, algo incómodo-. Eres muy directa, ¿Lo sabías?  
-Sí, me lo han dicho- dijo ella, muy tranquila. Luego le sonrió. Ranma le sonrió de vuelta. Ya no se sentía tan incómodo  
-Oí que vives con tu madre- comentó Ranma.  
-Pues en realidad no. Solía vivir con ella, nunca conocí a mi padre. Hace unos meses ella se fue a buscarlo, dijo que era tiempo de que volviera a casa. Pero no volvió más, así que decidí marcharme y comenzar a trabajar- le contó ella.  
-¿No conoces a tu padre?  
- No, mamá dijo que él no sabía que tenía una hija, se fue antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada, y mamá nunca se lo dijo. Le escribió una carta, pero no la envió, dijo que podía distraerlo de su misión... Nunca me dijo nada más. Aún tengo la carta, no me he atrevido a leerla, y tengo algunas fotografías.  
-¿Puedo verlas?- Le pidió Ranma. Se sentía bastante intrigado. Esa chica le era muy familiar, y comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero primero tenía que asegurarse.  
-Claro, espera un segundo-. Dejó la comida cocinándose y fue atrás, a buscar su bolso. salía un aroma delicioso de los panes japoneses. Volvió luego de unos momentos con un sobre.  
-Aquí están- dijo, tomando las fotos y enseñándoselas a Ranma una por una-. esta soy yo de pequeña, aquí estoy con mamá, pero no se le ve bien la cara...  
Ranma estaba cada vez más nervioso.  
-Ah! Aquí se ve bien, mira-. Dijo enseñándole la fotografía.  
Ranma se quedó de piedra a verla. Se veía a una niña d años, muy sonriente, y una joven mujer de cabello castaño.  
-Y aquí hay otra, de papá y mamá- se la mostró.  
Ahora si que Ranma estaba seguro. ese hombre era...  
-¡Ven conmigo!- dijo, tomándola de la mano, mientras agarraba las fotografías y la arrastraba hacia la calle.  
-¿Pero qué..?  
En ese momento venía entrando Ukyo.  
-Hola, ¿Qué..?  
-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- gritó Ranma, arrastrando tras de sí a Sakura.  
Corrieron por la calle, Ranma casi llevaba en volandas a la chica. De pronto aparece un chico con un pañuelo y una sombrilla cortándoles el paso  
-¡Ranma!, ¿Qué haces con otra? ¿Dónde está Akane?  
-¡Déjame en paz, Ryoga!- dijo Ranma, mandándolo a volar de un puñetazo. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo.  
Ranma entró atropelladamente, casi chocando con Akane.  
-Ranma! Sakura! ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Dónde está papá?- le preguntó el chico.  
-En la sala, ¿Por...?  
-Gracias!- siguió corriendo llevado a Sakura. La chica finalmente se hartó.  
-¡Suéltame!- le gritó, mientras sacudía la muñeca-. No entiendo qué te pasa, ya déjame en paz, estás loco.  
-Pero..  
En ese momento se asomaron al pasillo el Sr. Saotome y el señor Tendo.  
-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?  
Sakura se quedó de piedra al ver al padre de Ranma.  
-E-es... - intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.  
-Sakura, podrías decirme tu apellido, ¿por favor?  
Toda la familia estaba mirando, expectante, incluso el maestro Hapossai.  
-S-Saotome- Respondió la chica, aún mirando al papá de Ranma  
Todos la miraron atónitos.  
-¿C-cómo dijo?- preguntó Soun.  
Ranma lo ignoró.  
-¿Y como se llama tu padre?  
-Genma Saotome.  
-Ranma, ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó el Sr. Saotome.

-Es mi hermana-dijo Ranma.

Continuará...

Preguntas:  
¿Qué título le pondrías a este capítulo?  
¿Qué cosas cambiarías de la historia? Por favor hazme saber que piensas, es muy importante para mí

Si les gustó por favor comenten y díganmelo, es mi impulso para escribir  
Muchas Gracias  
Perry n.n


	4. Charla en el tejado

Capítulo 4:  
Charla en el tejado.

-¿H-Hermana?- Genma miró a su hijo, completamente confundido. -¿De dónde sacaste eso, Ranma?  
-Mira esto- le respondió el chico al tiempo que le enseñaba las fotografías. En una se veía a Sakura de niña, junto a su madre, quien sin duda era la mamá de Ranma. En la otra se veía a Genma y a su esposa tomados de la mano.  
-¡P-Pero no puede ser!- exclamó el Sr. Saotome. Luego se volvió a Sakura, que aún lo miraba bastante sorprendida-. Dime, jovencita, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Quince- respondió ella. Luego agregó: -En la fotografía tenías cabello. ¿Cuándo fue que quedaste calvo?  
-P-Pero no entiendo- Genma la ignoró y se volvió hacia Ranma-. ¡Por qué tu madre nunca me lo dijo?  
-Créeme, papá, yo me acabo de enterar- luego miró a Sakura-. ¿Tienes la carta?  
-Si- asintió la chica mientras se la entregaba a su padre. Genma rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.  
Todos, incluso P-chan (mágicamente Ryoga se transformó en cerdito y apareció en los brazos de Akane, como es lo usual) contuvieron la respiración.

_Querido Genma:  
Ha ocurrido algo, algo inesperado. No es malo, pero temo que te distraiga de tu cometido.  
Tenemos una hija, querido. No sabía que estaba embarazada cuando te fuiste. Nació hace un mes. Su nombre es Sakura.  
Es una niña bonita y saludable, espero que pronto puedas conocerla. No quería contarte esto, ya que en estos momentos debes estar entrenando a nuestro Ranma. ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? Espero que bien, que se esté convirtiendo en todo un hombre, tal y como prometiste. Aún recuerdo nuestro pacto, así que los buscaré cuando Ranma tenga dieciséis. Iré con Sakura, para que tú y Ranma la conozcan. Haré de ella toda una señorita, que sepa cocinar, tejer y comportarse como corresponde a una buena esposa._

Cariños.

Luego de la carta había otra nota, fechada hace poco más de un año:

_Genma:  
Voy a buscarlos. No te envié la carta anterior, no me atreví. Espero que sí recibas este mensaje, lo dejo con Sakura para que lo envíe por mí.  
No iré con ella. Pensé que sería mejor que no supiera nunca que tiene un hermano, por si resulta que has fracasado en tu misión de convertir a Ranma en todo un hombre. Ella no sabe que Ranma existe, y no sabe por qué te marchaste de casa. Ni siquiera le he dado una foto. Tan solo sabe tu apellido, y sabe que eres maestro de artes marciales. No le he dicho nada más, quiero evitarle sufrimiento. Es una muy buena chica, cumplí mi promesa, ahora es toda una señorita.  
Espero verte pronto a ti y a Ranma._

Genma levantó la vista y miró a su hija. Luego miró a Ranma. Y luego a Sakura.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ranma, comenzando a molestarse-. ¿Qué dice la carta?  
-Ranma, tienes razón. Esta chica si es tu hermana...-le dijo su padre, emocionado.  
Ranma miró a Sakura, y esta lo miró de vuelta. Se quedaron así mucho rato, sin decir nada. Akane comenzó a molestarse. Aunque Sakura le agradaba, y aunque sabía que era solo la hermana de Ranma, por alguna inexplicable razón le molestaba que esa chica bonita mirara a Ranma.  
Sakura se acercó a Ranma y par de pasos, y le tendió la mano.  
-Hola, Ranma. Mi nombre es Sakura y soy tu hermana- le sonrió.  
Ranma aún la miraba algo incrédulo, pero aceptó la mano que la chica le tendía. - Hola.

-¿La hermana de Ranma?- intervino el maestro Happosai-. Yo veré shi esho es cierto- dijo mirándola de reojo.- Shi esh hermana de Ranma, entonces debe ser igual de bonita que su hermano-agregó.  
Luego saltó al torso de la chica, y comenzó a abrazarla.- Veamos que tal está aquí...  
Sakura lo miró horrorizada y luego lo golpeó, casi al mismo tiempo que Ranma. El viejo salió volando.

-Bueno, familia, es hora de cenar- intervino Kasumi, trayendo los platos.- Ukyo vino a entregarme la cena. Puedes quedarte si quieres, Sakura.  
-Si, creo que sería muy bueno para ti, amigo Genma, y para Ranma. Ahora saben sobre Sakura, y deben hablar como familia. Y claro, también nosotros tenemos mucha curiosidad- dijo Soun Tendo.  
-Ejem, está bien, les contaré qué dice la carta- respondió Genma luego de una pausa.  
Contó lo que le había escrito su esposa, y le habló a Sakura sobre el pacto que habían hecho sobre Ranma. Luego recordó la visita que les había hecho la mamá de Ranma algunos meses atrás. Sakura, por su parte, contó parte de de su vida, desde que su madre se había marchado. Dijo que estuvo en varios pueblos, esperando encontrarse con su madre, o quizás con su padre, pero no había tenido suerte.  
-Y no he visto a mamá desde que se fue, de eso ya hace más de un año- concluyó Sakura.

Luego la chica se despidió: Ya es tarde, debo irme. Muchas gracias Sr. Tendo, por su hospitalidad, todos has sido muy amables.  
-Siéntete como en tu casa, Sakura, al fin y al cabo, casi somos familia- respondió Soun mirando a Ranma y Akane de reojo.  
-Ya me lo habían dicho-sonrió. Nos vemos, Ranma, Akane. Nos vemos,... papá- luego salió.

Tarde ya en la noche, Akane no podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día. Ranma debía sentirse muy confundido. recordó esa vez cuando un par de chicas llegaron al Dojo diciendo ser sus hermanas, aunque en realidad eran un par de huérfanas engañadas por Hapossai.  
"Pero no es así esta vez", se dijo a si misma. "Ella de verdad es hija de tío Genma".  
Escuchó un ruido en el tejado. "Debe ser Ranma, pobrecillo, seguramente tampoco puede dormir"  
Se puso un suéter y subió al tejado.

Ahí estaba el chico de la trenza, sentado mirando la luna. Se dio vuelta al oír a Akane.  
-Ah, eres tú. Por un segundo pensé que era un gato- le comentó el chico.  
-Ranma, deberías bajar, te vas a enfermar aquí arriba-le dio la chica sentándose junto a él.  
-Pero si no hace frío-dijo el chico. Apoyó el dorso de su mano el la mejilla de Akane un piel era cálida.-¿Ves?  
Akane se sonrojó levemente. Se sintió tonta. Ranma no había hecho nada, aparte de ser amable, y ella ya sentía esas bobas mariposas en el estómago. Odiaba esa sensación.  
-Vine a ver como estabas- dijo. Ranma la miró. -Quiero decir- agregó rápidamente-, que debes sentirte muy confundido, con eso de tu hermana y todo.  
-Bueno..., si, un poco. Es normal, ¿No? El sentirse confundido... La verdad no me lo esperaba. Su cara me parecía conocida, ahora sé que es por que se parece a mamá...-Ranma divagaba, hablando lo que pensaba en voz alta.  
-Si, tienes razón. Pero es bueno, ¿cierto? El tener una hermana, quiero decir. Sakura es muy simpática.  
-La verdad es que sí, y siento como que la conozco de antes-. miró a Akane. -Pero es por que pienso que se parece a ti.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Bueno, sí. Quizás no físicamente, pero la personalidad sí. Aunque no es tan agresiva como tú, ni se enoja conmigo por todo...  
-Es por que aún no te conoce-lo interrumpió Akane.  
-Iba a decir algo más cuando me interrumpiste, ahora lo olvidé- La regañó Ranma. -Veamos...-dijo pensativo-. Ah, si, iba a decir que es más simpática que tú, pero tú eres más bonita.  
Akane lo miró sorprendida.  
-Estás jugando- dijo ella, mirando para otro lado. No quería que Ranma la viera sonrojarse.  
-Pues sí, estoy jugando-El chico rió.  
-Ya lo sabía-Akane le sonrió como si nada. -Tengo sueño, iré a dormir. Buenas noches Ranma- se despidió bajando del tejado.-Y mañana no pienso despertarte si te atrasas para ir a la escuela- agregó antes de cerrar la ventana.

El chico apoyó la cabeza en una mano, y suspiró. Estaba sonrojado. "¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota? Casi se da cuenta..."

Hola, ni hao, sayonara, etc.  
¿Como les vaa?  
espero que bien, el capítulo es cortito, pero bonito n.n  
Ojalá les guste el momento Ranma- Akane, va con cariño para el Roberto :B  
Comenten plz si lo leyeron, y cuéntenme qué les pareció, es muy importante para mi


	5. La sopa de Shampoo

Capítulo 5:

La Sopa de Shampoo

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Sakura iba camino a la escuela, cuando aparece Ukyo.  
-Hey, ¡Sakura!- la llama. La chica va hacia ella, y caminan juntas.  
-Ayer te vi salir corriendo del restaurante...-comenzó ella.  
-Si, ya sé que me fui antes de que terminara mi turno, pero es que era un asunto importante. Hoy mismo recupero esas horas.-prometió ella.  
-No, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que ibas de la mano con Ranma. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué?  
-Oh, bueno, es que...- Sakura comenzó a hablar, aunque no estaba segura si debería contarle a Ukyo que ella y Ranma eran hermanos.-Pues...  
-¿Es cierto eso, Ukyo?- preguntó una chica de pelo azul en bicicleta, que apareció de la nada. Llevaba una orden de sopa y un pato en la canastilla. Tenía acento chino.-¿Que ayer viste a Ranma con esta chica? Y por cierto, ¿quien es ella?  
-Se llama Sakura y es de mi clase, es nueva. Y sí, ayer la vi corriendo de la mano con Ranma- respondió Ukyo a la chica.  
Shampoo frenó la bicicleta.  
-Así que eres nueva, ¿eh? Pues te advierto que no la tendrás fácil si quieres acercarte a Ranma. Ya tiene una larga lista de pretendientes, y yo la encabezo.- tenía la voz muy chillona, pensó Sakura.  
-¿Cómo es eso, Shampoo? YO estoy primera en la lista de pretendientes de Ranma, qué te has creído- la contradijo Ukyo.  
-Pues peleemos para ver quién está primero- la desafió Shampoo.  
Comenzaron a pelear, Shampoo no paraba de saltar, Ukyo azotaba el aire con sus palas de cocinar, y el pato no paraba de quejarse.  
"Pobrecito pato"-pensó Sakura mientras se alejaba.

Llegando a la escuela se encontró con Ranma y Akane, que, como siempre, estaban discutiendo.  
-...dije que no iba a despertarte!-decía Akane en ese momento.  
-¡Y si no me despiertas cómo quieres que me levante temprano!-le respondía Ranma.  
-Yo no soy tu mamá, no tengo por qué despertarte- repuso Akane.  
-La próxima vez que se quede dormido déjalo, y que llegue él solo atrasado- intervino Sakura acercándose.  
-Oye, ¿de qué lado estás?-Ranma la miró algo sorprendido y molesto.  
Sakura y Akane se miraron con complicidad, y luego se echaron a reír. Ranma miraba de una a otra chica sin comprender.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿De qué se ríen?  
-Ya vamos, Ranma, hay que entrar a clases- le dijo Akane tomándolo de la mano. Ranma ni se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado tratando de comprender de qué carajo se reían las chicas.  
Sakura se quedó un poco atrás, para darles espacio.  
"Esos dos necesitan ayuda" se dijo a sí misma, pensativa. "Se nota que se gustan, pero son muy tímidos para reconocerlo, prefieren discutir y así intentan despistar al otro de sus verdaderos sentimientos..."

Durante el almuerzo, Ranma y sus amigos se habían acercado a comer junto con Akane, Ukyo y Sakura. Los dos chicos (nunca me acuerdo de los nombres de los amigos, sería genial si alguien me los dice ;D) tenían muchas preguntas para Sakura, además que querían invitarla a salir, por que era muy guapa.  
-¿Así que es tu hermana? Qué bonita, sí. Oye, Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?  
-Oye, no, YO iba a invitarla primero!  
-¡Pero yo gané!  
Los chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Los demás miraban divertidos.  
-Oye, Ranma...-comenzó Sakura, aprovechando la distracción-. El otro día en el árbol había una chica pelirroja, que luego se transformó en ti. ¿Era un truco o es que eres transformista?  
-¡Como se te ocurre, no estoy loco, por supuesto que no soy transformista!- le contestó el chico indignado.  
-Ah, ya me parecía... Entonces ¿era un truco?  
-No, es un hechizo- le contó el chico desanimado-. Cuando fuí a china a entrenar con papá...  
-RANMAA!- El maestro Hapossai apareció corriendo por el pasillo, con una bolsa al hombro y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cara. Lo perseguían un montón de chicas fuirosas.- Ranma, eshtash chicash quieren golpearme, shon muy violentash, protege a eshte pobrechito viejito, porfavoor!- el viejo saltó al regazo de Ranma.  
-Oiga, viejo, ¡déjeme en paz! Suélteme.  
Las chicas llegaron:  
-Ahí está el viejo!  
-Está con Ranma!  
-A por el!  
Ranma salió corriendo, con Hapossai agarrado a su espalda y las furiosas chicas detrás. Ukyo y Akane siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, y Sakura contemplaba la escena algo sorprendida.  
-¿Esto es normal? Quiero decir, el viejo loco ese y las chicas furiosas que corren..  
-Ah, si, el maestro Hapossai siempre es así, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras.  
-Si, y siempre que algo raro pasa, Ranma está involucrado.  
-Así que mi hermano tiene prometida, se mete en problemas y se tranforma en chica. ¿Algo más que deba saber?  
-Bueno, también..  
En ese momento apareció La chica de pelo azul en su bicicleta, llevando un plato de sopa de fideos.  
-Ni hao. ¿Y Ranma?  
-Ah, hola, Shampoo, Ranma no está, él..  
En ese momento volvió Ranma. Estaba lleno de moretones, al parecer las chicas furiosas lo alcanzaron. La chica de pelo azul, que al parecer se llamaba Shampoo saltó hacia el chico y lo abrazó.  
-Wo ai ni, Ranma. Te traje sopa de fideos para que te sientas mejor- trajo una silla para Ranma, y luego ella se sentó junto a él y comenzó a darle cucharaditas de sopa. Ranma se dejaba querer. Por otro lado, Ukyo y Akane echaban humo de los celos.  
Sakura observó todo esto en silencio y sacó sus propias conclusiones, pero para asegurarse se acercó a Akane a preguntarle:  
-¿Quién es ella?  
-Es Shampoo, es de china. Trabaja con su bisabuela en el café "El Gato"  
-¿Y está enamorada de Ranma también, eh?  
-Si, como casi todas las chicas de este lugar- respondió Akane.  
-Vaya, bueno, voy al casino por un pastelillo, ¿tú quieres algo?  
-No, gracias-respondió Akane, casi sin tomarla en cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a Ranma.  
Sakura caminó hacia la puerta del salón, pasando junto a Ranma, con tan mala suerte que tropezó e hizo que la sopa se derramara sobre la ropa de Shampoo.  
-Tú, niña tonta. Eres muy boba, derramaste eso en mi ropa, mira lo que has hecho.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, fue un accidente.  
- Tendrás que pagarlo, me puse esto especialmente para venir a ver a Ranma,eres muy tonta, cómo te atreves. y por cierto, ¿quién eres?  
-Shampoo, ya déjala en paz- le dijo Akane.  
-Si, Shampoo- intervino Ranma-. Es mejor que vayas a casa y te cambies eso, está todo mojado.  
-Pero Ranma, esa niña tonta es muy estúpida, tienes que hacer algo.  
Ukyo miró a Ranma, y luego a Sakura. Esta sonreía, se veía muy segura. "Ya veo", pensó Ukyo. "Lo hizo a propósito para separar a Shampoo de Ranma, es muy astuta"  
-Shampoo, esa niña estúpida es mi hermana. De verdad es mejor que te vayas a casa y la dejes en paz.  
-Malo- Shampoo miró a Ranma con tristeza y a Sakura con ira, y luego se fue.  
"Puso a Ranma entre la espada y la pared sin que él se diera cuenta, haciéndolo elegir entre Shampoo y ella, es más lista de lo que creí"

-Oh, Akane, querida, ahora me encuentro muy lejos de ti, espero poder verte pronto- Ryoga pensaba en voz alta, como siempre.  
-Hola Ryoga  
-¿Qué tal? hace tiempo que no te veíamos, Ryoga  
Eran Akane, Ukyo y Ranma, y una chica que le pareció familiar.  
-Seguramente está perdido y piensa que está en Taiwan, ¿Eh, Ryoga?- Ranma se acercó a saludarlo con una palmada en la espalda.  
-Ah, Sakura, aún no conoces a Ryoga- dijo Akane llamando a la chica.  
Sakura se acercó y miró a Ryoga. Abrió mucho los ojos.  
-Tú...  
-Eres... Imposible- dijo Ryoga-. No puedes ser ella.

Continuara...

Muajaja, ¿qué pasará con Ryoga?  
Aclaración: No he leído el Manga completo, pero sí vi la serie y los ovas y películas y eso, así que la historia está basada en la serie y no en el Manga.  
Esoo ;)  
Comenten poorfis qué es lo que opinan


	6. Adelanto: El secreto de Ryoga

Adelanto capítulo seis:

Se quedaron en silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Ryoga se veía bastante avergonzado. Sakura lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos.  
-Bueno, debo irme ya. Un gusto, Ryoga- dijo ella alejándose.  
Ranma y Akane se miraron, sin entender qué rayos pasaba.  
-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Ukyo a Ryoga.  
-Bueno... la verdad... la verdad es que recordé algo importante que debía hacer, ya me voy, chicos, los veo luego-respondió el chico atropelladamente.  
-¡Ryoga! Amigo, yo te acompaño- Ranma se sospechaba algo raro, así que decidió ir con Ryoga para interrogarlo.  
-No gracias, Ranma amigo, puedo ir solo.-Ryoga trató de soltarse del brazo que Ranma le había pasado sobre los hombros.  
-Ya vamos Ryoga. Tenemos que hablar- insistió Ranma, hablando entre dientes.  
Akane y Ukyo los ignoraron y se fueron caminando. 

Sakura vagaba por las calles, recordando.  
Hace un par de meses en alguna ciudad de las tantas por las que había andado, se había encontrado un cerdito. Un pequeño cerdito negro con un pañuelo al cuello. Estaba mojado y sucio. Ella lo recogió y lo llevó junto con ella. El cerdito era adorable. Pasó un par de semanas junto a él. Un día el cerdito estaba especialmente sucio, así que decidió bañarlo. No lo había hecho antes por que había oído que a los cerdos les hacía bien el estar cubiertos de lodo. Además, cada vez que intentaba bañarlo, el cerdito huía. Esta vez fue mientras el cerdito dormía. Lo tomó y lo llevó hasta un recipiente con agua caliente... de cual salió gritando un chico desnudo, con un pañuelo amarillo atado a la cabeza. Fue bastante terrible para Sakura.  
Y ahora el mismo chico-cerdo estaba rondando por ahí. Ya había visto varias veces a un cerdito en brazos de Akane, pero no creyó que podía ser el mismo, hasta ahora...  
Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

Holaa  
perdón si los tuve abandonados mucho tiempo.  
es que no tenía ideas :C  
Y estaba en la playita :3  
y, y... eso ;)  
Felíz año nuevo  
espero que estén bieen  
Comenten qué piensan  
Y nos vemos luego con el capítulo completo ;)


End file.
